Other Relations
by anime adict44
Summary: Harry Finds some surprising news when The Dursley's take a trip to Washington D.C. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS**

**Warnings: Not much to warn about just that I am sure you will find spelling and grammar mistakes. I am sorry in advance for any you find. I tried my best. Also any places from Washington i made up Save for Silver Springs which i took from NCIS.**

**For this story to work harry is born in 1995 and NCIS will take place in season 8**

* * *

><p>Staring up at the ceiling, the raven-haired boy sighed. He was tired of it all. Tiered of the lies and manipulation, but most importantly he was tired of everyone he ever loved dying. Harry sat on his bed at the Dursley's thinking of his friends and how they could have died. Harry shook his head '<em>no that wasn't right',<em> he thought '_someone did die, Sirius_.' Now that Harry thought back on it, the whole ordeal at the Ministry of Magic was his fault. If he hadn't gone after Sirius everyone would be all right. The guilt he felt over his godfather's death would never go away, Harry knew that.

The raven-haired boys thoughts for the last few days were on figuring out a way to leave with out anyone the wiser. He knew that just up and leaving was out of the question seeing as Dumbledore would have the Order guarding him better this year so that last years mishap would never happen again. As Harry worked on a way to leave he heard his Aunt screech for him to come downstairs immediately. Harry looked around the living room and noticed that his Uncle was home early and hoped nothing was wrong. For when his Uncle was angry he took it out on him. "What Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked hoping they were just going out for the evening and were going to tell him the usual rules of no eating or touching anything while they were out.

"Your Uncle has received a promotion at work and has been given a raise." Petunia said looking so gleeful Harry thought he might be sick. "Because of that we have some extra money and we were thinking of taking a trip to America."

Before his Aunt could get any further Harry said, "You know I have to stay with you till at least my birthday." '_And_. Harry thought '_if I can get to America it will be that much easier to get away_.'

Petunia who looked furious at being interrupted said, "You'll just have to come with." She looked like she had tasted something sour while saying it.

Dudley had changed after last summer. When Harry got back from school instead of the usual insults Dudley had opted instead to simply ignore him. Now hearing that Harry was going to have to come on the trip with them Dudley didn't throw one of the tantrums, he used to, he merely sat there hoping the discussion would be over soon so that they could go pack and get ready to leave.

Vernon on the other hand looked ready to explode. He couldn't understand why the ungrateful freak had to come. It was a waste of his hard earned money, but Vernon understood that once Petunia had spoken she wouldn't change her mind. Vernon instead settled for glaring at Harry and thinking up new punishments to use if the freak talked back.

"Go mail that headmaster of yours. Tell him that he can send someone to get you in America around your birthday." Petunia sneered, "and get packed while you are up there we leave at 6 am tomorrow."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said and rushed to leave the room so they could not change their minds. Harry knew he wasn't going to send a letter to Professor Dumbledore but he was going to send one to Ron and Hermione.

* * *

><p>Dear Ron and Hermione,<p>

Hey guys, I know I said I would write you more often. I just had a lot to think about and kind of forgot, forgive me? Anyways my Uncle got a raise (I know it surprised me to) and they decided to take a trip to America. They're taking me with them (again surprised me to) because of the whole protection thing my aunt knows I have to stay with them until my birthday. I was thinking that when I am over there I might stay for a while even after my birthday. Just not with them. I know what your thinking Hermione, I simply want some time to think about stuff with out the pressures of the wizard world. I will come back as I know it has to be me to defeat him I just want a small break. I know you guys will probably be mad and worried after reading this, and I know sorry doesn't make up for it. But I am sorry for what it's worth. I couldn't leave without telling you. You guys are my best friends and you can owl me whenever. One request I have is don't tell anyone where I am unless it is a really big emergency. Once I am away from the Dursley's I will send an owl telling you where I am staying. See you when I get back.

Harry

* * *

><p>"You will have to be fast Hedwig." Harry said as he attached the letter to her talon. "If they have any letters bring them back as quickly as possible." Hedwig hooted and took off out the window.<p>

Harry headed downstairs to ask his aunt if he could stop at Diagon Ally before they left. She said yes after Harry said it was to get some money so they wouldn't have to spend as much on him.

Petunia dropped him off and went to look at surrounding stores after telling him to hurry.

When Harry first stepped into Diagon Ally he almost thought he had made a mistake and was in Knockturn Ally it was so grim and depressing. The usual crowd of people shopping and chatting was gone. Instead people kept their heads down and rushed from one place to the next trying to get their shopping done as fast as they could. He knew that it was due to Voldemort being back, Harry also understood that it would only get worse until Voldemort was stopped. With those thoughts swirling around in his head, Harry made his way to Gringots hoping no one would recognize him.

Harry looked at the goblin at the teller. " I would like to withdraw some money from my vaults," he said.

The goblin looked up, "do you have your key?"

Harry dug around in is pocket for a second before handing the little key over.

"Right this way Mister Potter." The goblin said as he led the way to the carts.

Harry grabbed a few handfuls. He and the goblin then made their way to the surface. Before they parted ways Harry asked the goblin if there was any Gringots branches in America.

"Yes there are six branches scattered across America: California, Wyoming, Texas, Florida, New York and the main branch which is in Washington D.C. It is located on Wand Way Street. The street is found the same way as Diagon Ally and is located behind Hamilton's bar and grill. It shouldn't be too hard to find, as it is quite popular with muggles as well. There is a special part reserved for wizards and witches." The goblin said.

"Thanks," Harry said as he made his way to the money exchange teller. "I would like to know if there is any way to get a bank card that can take funds and use them in the muggle world?" Harry asked the goblin.

The goblin looked thoughtful for a minute before saying." There is but it will cost you 5 galleons."

"That's fine," Harry said before handing over the money and taking the card in return. Harry looked at his watch as he made his way back to The Leaky Cauldron knowing his Aunt would be getting impatient.

"What took you so long?" Aunt Petunia Questioned angrily. "I still need to pack. Hurry it up you ungrateful brat." She said as she quickly walked back to the car.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia." The car ride seemed to take forever for Harry. As he made his way up the stairs Harry stopped at the cupboard under the stairs to grab his trunk so he could put the stuff he kept upstairs in it.

The rest of the night was spent looking out his window hoping to see Hedwig with a letter from Ron and Hermione. Waiting for her while watching as the clock slowly ticked on, Harry finally decided at midnight that he should probably get some sleep. At four in the morning he was awoke by a hoot from Hedwig that sounded like it came from right beside his ear.

"Hey girl," Harry mumbled sleepily. " Did you get a reply?"

Hedwig held out her talon to show a letter. "Thanks girl," Harry said happily as he petted her. Harry opened the letter a little apprehensively not sure how they would have reacted to his letter.

* * *

><p>Heya Harry.<p>

Thanks for the letter we figured you were still upset from Sirius and that was why you hadn't written. As for the rest of your letter hearing that your going to America defiantly surprised me. I am really happy that you get to travel more so have fun. As for staying there for a while after the Dursley's leave are you sure that is what you want to do? If it is I will back you one hundred percent just be careful and owl me often. Will you be back in time for school? Please say yes you know how Hermione and I can be. There will be a war without you there to play middleman. Anyway I will miss you and try to have some fun. Well I better go, Hermione is standing over my shoulder and wants a turn to write. So talk to you later.

Ron.

* * *

><p>Harry,<p>

No problem about the letter I know that you had a lot stuff to think about. As for America I am so happy for you. You'll get to learn about a different culture. (Tell me what the wizards and witch's are like over there. None of them were in the Triwizard Tournament.) While I can't fault you for wanting to get away for a while I still have to say please don't it is not safe and I, know I for one, couldn't handle it if anything happened to my little brother (yes my little brother we have been friends for so long you are family.) Phew now that I got the rant out of my system I can't tell you how happy I am for you. I know this is one thing I won't be able to change your mind on, but please, please, please be careful, and you had better owl me every week if not more. Oh and if you are not back before school starts I will drag you back kicking and screaming you need an education. Now that I am finished Mother Henning you. I will miss you and I had better be getting an owl from you soon.

Love always,

Hermione

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's over protectiveness. He also felt all-warm inside when he read about being her brother; happy that she also thought of them as family although how she saw him as a younger brother he would never know. Harry looked down at himself and thought '<em>I guess it could be because of how short I am. Stupid Dursley's.' <em>Harry looked over at Hedwig and gave her a treat. "Thanks girl you're the best." Hedwig puffed up her feathers in delight at the praise.

Half an hour later Aunt Petunia was rapping at his door telling him to get up, as they had to leave. Getting all of the stuff into the car took longer than Aunt Petunia had planned and now they were running late. As luck would have it they made it to the Airport just in time. The wait for the plane was excruciatingly long as Uncle Vernon was in a bad mood form not having enough sleep. It's when he's like this that Harry generally tries to stay away. Harry also knew that he was lucky his seat was six rows behind his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin as there had been no more seats available in the section near them and that it would not be him his Uncle exploded at. Knowing his Uncle as he did though, Harry also realized that when the plane landed his uncle would probably be in a worse mood and that was when Harry knew he had to be careful.

Before they boarded the plane Uncle Vernon Pulled Harry aside and hissed at him in hushed with a venom that was almost tangible, "If there is any funny business from you any at all the other punishments you have received will seem like child's play. Mark my words."

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry mumbled dutifully all the while the color drained from his cheeks as he thought of what Uncle Vernon could consider a worse punishment than some of the ones that he had already been given. Pushing the thought out of his mind Harry heard the lady at the desk telling them that it was time to board.

The plane left at the correct time and Harry was just happy to finally be getting away from England for a while even if it meant sharing a small hotel room with his relatives. The plane ride was relatively pleasant. The only thing Harry wasn't really fond of was that it seamed to take forever. Since this was Harry's first time on an airplane he wasn't fond of the landing, but it has to be said that he definitely liked this form of transportation better than some of the wizard's ways.

Trying to find their luggage and get a rental car turned out to be very hectic and not something Harry wanted to repeat. "What hotel are we saying at?" Harry asked hoping that instead of getting mad either his Aunt or Uncle would answer.

His Aunt looked at the sheet of paper and said, "Best Western. I booked the family suite. It has 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a living room with a hide-abed. Vernon and I will take a room and my Ickle Diddykins will have the second room." Dudley turned a light red and looked extremely embarrassed when his mum called him that. Turning so he looked like he had nothing to do with them Dudley pretended not to know her.

Harry grabbed the bags and tried his hardest not to stumble and fall. He wasn't sure what his Aunt and Uncle had packed but it sure weighed a ton. The only happy part was that since Dudley had started boxing he had gotten stronger and had decided to carry his own bag as a form of exercise.

"Hey mum when we get to the hotel can I get some room service, I am starved?" Dudley asked, the plane food had not been nearly filling enough, and he couldn't wait to get out of the car and get something to eat.

"Of course pumpkin." Petunia said in a sickly sweet voice. "Unless you want to come out to supper with you father and me."

Dudley didn't even really have to think about it before saying, "Nah I'll just have room service."

When they arrived at the hotel Aunt Petunia went to check in with Dudley while Uncle Vernon stayed outside to talk with Harry. "As I told you at the airport no funny business. Also there will be rules while we are here seeing as I don't want you to ruin my family's well deserved vacation." Vernon hissed at Harry.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry murmured obediently.

"First I will not pay for your food so you either find a way to get some yourself or you starve. I really don't care which. Second when we leave the hotel room so do you even if Dudley is still there. I will not pay for anything you wreck. Third I don't care what you do while we are here but the only time I want to see you is at bedtime and even then I would rather not see you. Are we CLEAR" Vernon said. Harry stood stalk still waiting for his uncle to let go of his collar, which had been grabbed sometime during his uncle's tirade.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry repeated while fighting the urge to wipe off the spit that had landed on his face during his uncle's outburst.

"Good, then get the bags up to the room and leave. Don't come back till around eleven." Vernon said as he pushed Harry away and walked into the hotel.

Harry walked back to the car to grab the bags this time with the added extra of his cousins. It took him three trips to get them all up to the room; he was just grateful for the invention of elevators. Harry made sure to grab a key for the room because he had a fear Uncle Vernon would either forget to let him in or get mad when he had to knock.

Seeing as it was only six Harry had another five hours before he knew Uncle Vernon would even think about letting him in the room. Harry decided to wander around. As it was his first time away from London and Hogwarts, he wasn't to upset at being left to his own devices. His first stop would be to get some food since he hadn't eaten since that morning. Harry walked along a road that seemed to have a whole variety of places to eat and Harry was having trouble deciding where to go. The raven-haired boy decided on Chinese food given that he had never had it before and it smelled delicious.

Not really watching where he was going Harry ended up running it to someone. "Oomph" Harry said as he was knocked to the ground.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. Are you alright?" The man asked as he helped Harry up from the ground.

Harry nodded as he brushed himself off. "No problem, I wasn't exactly looking where I was going either," Harry said. Looking at the man Harry noticed he was quite tall, had sand brown hair and soft green eyes. "My names Harry. I was looking for a good place to eat and now that I have bumped into you, I was wondering if you could tell me if the Chinese food here was any good?" Harry asked.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Timothy McGee, but you can call me Tim or McGee. I like the Chinese I was just about to get that for supper for me and my co-workers." McGee said.

"Awesome," Harry said. "Guess that's what I am having for supper."

"Not a problem. Are you just visiting or do you live in the D.C. area?" McGee asked after listening to Harry's accent. As they both walked into the Chinese food place to place their orders.

"Just visiting for now but I was looking for a place to rent for the summer."

McGee looked thoughtful for a few minutes before replying. "My apartment complex has a new room opening up if your interested. It is in Silver springs which is a good half hour from hear but it is a nice place."

Harry nodded " thanks I'll have to look in to that."

McGee looked at Harry when he said that. "By the way where are you parents? You seem awfully young to be wandering around by yourself." McGee asked suspicion lacing his voice.

Harry looked startled and annoyed. He knew that he looked younger than he appeared. Most of that came from the Dursley's tender love and care. It was also because wizards tend to live longer than muggles and so aged slower. '_The only problem with that idea_,' Harry thought. '_Is that wizard's don't have the aging process really slow down until they're in their mid twenty's to thirty's_.' "My Aunt and Uncle are out to supper and I happen to be fifteen almost sixteen. I am perfectly able to wonder by myself." Harry huffed.

McGee was surprised when Harry told him his age. He thought Harry looked to be around thirteen, fourteen at the most. McGee also realized Harry said Aunt and Uncle not mom and dad and that left him to wonder what happened to Harry's parents. "Sorry," McGee said. "But in my defense you don't look old enough to be almost sixteen."

"Fine" Harry muttered and brightened up saying, "I'll forgive you if you help me choose what to eat."

McGee pretended to think about it for a second before answering back, "Such a tough decision but I guess I can help." McGee smiled and Harry couldn't help but smile back. "Depending on what you like fried rice, sweeten sour pork, chow mien, and vegetables are good."

Harry nodded and when it was his turn to order he said he wanted "fried rice and sweet and sour pork" to the lady at the till.

Seeing as McGee was ordering his food to go Harry and McGee said goodbye. Harry went and found a seat by a window and started to eat. As it turned out Harry found that Chinese food tasted as good if not better than it smelled. While Harry ate he thought about how he would have to get Ron to try it some day soon since Harry was sure that he would love it as well.

It took only around an hour for Harry to finish eating which left him with another four before he could go back to the hotel and he had know idea what to do. Harry walked around the street looking at some of the shops not really finding anything that really captured his interest. Seeing a store called Staples Harry wandered in wondering what was sold there. After looking around Harry decided to by some paper and pens so he could write Ron and Hermione. Thinking of them Harry remembered Hermione's letter about asking him to see what the American Wizards were like. He went to ask some one if they new where Hamilton's bar and grill was.

After asking the fourth person Harry got directions. It took him just over fifteen minutes to walk there. As Harry walked in he noticed that the place was really different from The Leaky Cauldron. The first thing that stood out, as being different was that it was bright and open and looked like it could pass as a fancy restaurant. Another thing was that what the goblin had said was true, the place catered to muggles. While looking around Harry noticed that part of the building had muggle repellant charms as well as notice me not charms. Harry walked over to that section and asked for directions on how to get to Wand Way Street. As it turned out it was basically the same just a few different taps on the wall.

The street was different and yet the same. It had all the major shops just different names and was a bit more modern in appearance. Harry's first stop was at the Quidditch store looking to see if they had anything that Quality Quidditch Supplies didn't have. Harry stayed there for around half an hour before heading over to Trunk's Galore. He wanted to find a trunk that had more room but was also able to shrink and grow with out the use of his wand; seeing as he was still underage and didn't want to have another owl from the Ministry.

Around nine o'clock Harry got some ice cream and decided to head back to muggle Washington. Wandering around the surrounding streets for a little long Harry was starting to get really tired and couldn't wait for eleven o'clock to arrive. The jet lag had started to catch up with him.

Harry started back to the hotel at ten thirty hoping that even if he couldn't go up to the room yet he could hopefully hang in the lobby till it reached eleven. Harry sat down at the hotel's computer after having paid for a half an hour. Harry surfed the Internet until eleven arrived.

Harry walked up to the room let himself in got ready for bed and was out like a light within twenty minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited December 4 2012 hopefully all spelling errors are gone :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Other Relations Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or NCIS**

**Warnings: Once again Sorry if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also a few swear words.  
><strong>

**Author's Note: Thank you for the awesome reviews. Also thank you for putting this story on your favorite or alert list. Longest chapter i have ever written just over 6000 words :D. Hope you like this chapter. **_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Harry spent the next few days wondering around Washington. He looked at some reasonably priced apartments, and had picked two that he liked but wasn't totally sold on. Today the green-eyed boy decided that he would take a cab to Silver Springs and see if he liked that apartment better. The cab ride took half an hour just like McGee said. Harry acknowledged that if he did like this apartment he was going to have to find a different way of making it back and forth from the main part of Washington to the suburb as the cab rides would end up costing way to much.<p>

Harry looked around as he stepped out of the cab and noticed that the apartment complex was in a nice neighborhood. It also had a park right across the street. Harry had called earlier to see if there was any way he could look at the room. The landlord, who had introduced himself over the phone as Jeff, had said just to walk into his office when he arrived, and he would show Harry the apartment.

The landlord was shocked to see how young Harry was and was now having doubts as to whether he should even bother showing him the apartment. "Where are you parents?" The landlord asked hoping he wasn't talking to a runaway.

"My Aunt and Uncle are looking at other places in Washington and sent me here to check out this place. I hope that's okay?" Harry asked trying to keep his face looking as innocent as possible.

Jeff heaved a sigh of relief and started walking towards the apartment that was for sale. "The apartment has 2 rooms, a bathroom, and kitchen/living room." The landlord said while unlocking the room.

Harry's first thought after seeing the inside was that it was bigger than some of the places he had seen. " Do any of the kitchen appliances come with?" Harry asked.

" The fridge and stove come with the apartment. The rest you will either have to buy or bring from your old home." Harry nodded while looking around. The one thing Harry especially liked was that the rooms weren't stuffy but big and open. Looking out the window Harry could see a great view of the park.

Harry turned to look at the landlord. "I like it. Can I pay you today?"

Jeff looked shocked, and a little suspicious before replying, "Of course. But don't you want to get your Aunt and Uncles permission first."

Harry shook his head. "My Aunt and Uncle decided to let me choose the place. They will be happy with what ever I choose." Harry mentally added a '_yeah right'_ to the end of what he said.

"Well then let's just head back to my office where you can sign the contract and then you and your Aunt and Uncle can move in whenever."

The contract basically stated that any damage caused to the rooms were to be paid out of his own pocket. The only time it was the landlord's responsibility was if something happened to the plumbing, electricity, or if any type of natural disaster struck. "Now I just need you guardians signature right here and the apartment is all yours."

Harry faked a smile and said, "Sure. Let me just go call them quickly." Not really sure what he was going to do Harry walked out of the landlord's office and tried to think of a way to get the apartment with out his Aunt or Uncle's signature. '_Magic isn't an option seeing as I am underage,_' Harry thought. '_Calling Aunt Petunia is out of the question also as I know they would never help me_.' Not really sure what he was going to do Harry stepped back into the office. "My Aunt and Uncle can't make it today. Would it be alright if they signed it tomorrow or he next day?" Harry asked.

"Of course," The landlord said.

Harry took the cab to a small café in Washington that was just a couple of blocks away from the hotel. After he got a scone and a cup of coffee. The raven-haired boy took a seat and got out a pen and paper.

Dear Remus,

I first want to start off by saying I am so sorry about what happened to Sirius and that if you are still mad at me I will understand if you ignore this letter. I have a small favor to ask of you. Ron and Hermione know that I am in America with my relatives and that I plan to stay even after they leave. I know that you may take this letter straight to Dumbledore, but I am bagging you please don't. Anyway back to the point I am trying to rent an apartment and I found the perfect one but I need a guardian's signature. I was wondering if you could for a day come to Washington and pretend (even though to me it's not really pretend as I already think of you as an Uncle,) to be my uncle and sign the papers. If you can't I understand. The hotel we are staying at is on Avery Avenue. It is the Best Western. Hope to see you soon.

Harry.

Harry stood up after he finished the letter and headed back to the hotel to have Hedwig deliver it to Remus. Knowing that his relatives would be gone for most of the day Harry walked into the hotel room without the fear of getting in to trouble. "Hey girl," Harry said softly as he petted Hedwig. "I have a letter for Remus. I know that it is quite far, but please try to get it to him as fast as possible. Also try to make sure that no one is around when he receives it." Hedwig hooted and nodded her head as she set out for England.

Hedwig made great time on her flight to London. It took her just under a day with a few rest stops in between. Finding Remus alone on the other hand turned out to be a little more difficult than planned. When she finally did it was just past noon.

Remus spotted Hedwig as she flew through the window in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Shock and happiness at finding her with a letter made him freeze for a second before he went to her. The shock was there because just about a week ago Harry and his relatives had gone missing and even Dumbledore had no idea where they were. Happiness came from the fact that if his cub was writing him he must be all right.

Remus read the letter and was more that a little upset that his cub thought he blamed him for Sirius's death. Remus was torn between wanting to keep Harry safe by going to Dumbledore, and letting Harry have his freedom and come to terms with Sirius's death his own way. What made up his mind was that there had been no sightings of Death Eater activity in America and as long as he stayed with his relatives until his birthday he would still have the blood protection. Remus packed clothes for a few days, and told Hedwig to rest for a few awhile before heading back. He also wrote a note for Dumbledore explaining how he was going to go search for Harry, as the order had made no progress. He then flooed to Hamilton's bar and grill.

Asking for directions to Avery Avenue, Remus set off to find his cub.

Harry spent the day after he sent his letter anxious and worried that Remus would not show or that he had gone to Dumbledore. It was now nine at night and Harry knew that if Remus didn't show soon he would have to call the landlord at Silver Springs apartment complex and tell him his guardians couldn't make it to sign so he couldn't take the apartment.

Harry sat outside of the hotel hoping that Remus would find him easier this way. Lost in thought Harry didn't realize when Remus came up behind him and patted him on the back to get his attention.

Harry jumped and turned. "Re…Remus?" Harry stuttered making it come out like a question.

Remus looked amused as he said, "yes cub." He then grabbed Harry into a hug. "You had me so worried. Actually you had everybody worried. I am so glad you're alright." Squeezing Harry a bit to tight by the time he finished talking.

"Can't…Breath," Harry choked out. Remus muttered sorry as he let Harry go. "I am so glad you came," Harry whispered. "I am so sorry about what happened to Sirius." Harry looked down tears shining in his eyes.

"Cub," Remus whispered. "Harry look at me." Remus said. When Harry kept his face towards the ground Remus gently took Harry's face in his hands and made him look. "Harry I could never and I mean never blame you for what happened to Sirius. What happened was no ones fault but Voldemort's, and Bellatrix's." Remus said calmly but with force behind his words hoping it would get the point across that he was not to blame. "I want you to promise me you will stop blaming yourself."

"I want to believe you Remus. But I am not sure if I can," Harry whispered.

"We'll work on it." Remus said looking a little sad. "Now where is this apartment you want to rent?"

Harry's face brightened as he started talking about the apartment. "It has two rooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen/living room. It's spacious and has a view of the park that is right across the street."

Remus couldn't help but smile at Harry's enthusiasm. "Well then I guess we had better sign those papers." When Remus said that, he got tackled by an over enthusiastic Harry who kept repeating "thank-you."

Once they had settled down with Remus sitting beside Harry on the steps, Harry looked at his clock and said, "It's to late now I hope you don't mind staying until tomorrow." Harry looked to Remus with puppy dog eyes. Remus had to wonder if Sirius had been giving him pointers on how to do it before he died, because you just couldn't say no to those eyes.

Remus laughed, "How could I say no to those eyes. Also I left a note for Dumbledore saying I was going to search for you by myself, as the order was having no luck. So I guess you are stuck with me."

Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled truly for the first time since Sirius had died. "Thank-you so, so much."

"Not a problem. Now I just have to get a hotel room for a couple of nights, and then you can show me around a bit." Remus stood up brushing off his pants as he held out a hand to help Harry up.

Before Remus could walk into the hotel Harry had one last question to ask. "Hey Remus," Harry said shyly. "Would it be okay to call you Uncle Remus or Uncle Moony, or I could just stick with Remus if you prefer, or…?" Harry babbled hoping not to offend Remus.

Remus looked startled for a moment before trying to stop Harry from babbling long enough to get a word in edge wise. "Harry…" When Harry didn't stop Remus tried again. "Harry," Harry looked up. "I have no problem with you calling me by Uncle. In fact I would be honored if you would. I know you just lost Sirius and he will always be your godfather, and I wouldn't even want to try and replace him. I have absolutely no problem with being your Uncle." Remus smiled at Harry and gave him a quick hug. "Now let's see about getting me that hotel room."

Getting Remus checked in took no time at all. The first place that Harry took the werewolf to was the Chinese restaurant. "It tastes amazing. I definitely have to get Ron to try it he'll love it."

The amber-eyed man laughed. "You definitely got your love of the food from your mum. James had never had it before Lily introduced him to it."

Harry looked at Remus surprised, "really?"

"Yup, now let's get some food. I haven't eaten anything since lunch and I am starved."

Harry and Remus spent the rest of the night talking. Harry also had Remus tell him what was happening in Wizard Britain. Although there wasn't much to tell just hearing about it brought Harry a sense of peace and normalcy he hadn't felt in a long time.

The next day brought rain clouds and just plain gloomy weather. The cab ride seemed to take forever for Harry, as he was excited to be able to show Remus the apartment. Remus's first thoughts were basically the same as Harry's. His thoughts just took on the more protective side of things. He wondered if it was a safe neighborhood, if there were any magical beings around, and so on.

As soon as Remus had paid the cab driver Harry was dragging him to the office. The landlord looked up from the paper work he had been doing when he heard someone enter his office. "Ah, Harry you came back. I was beginning to wonder." The landlord looked around finally noticing Remus. "Jeff, and you must be his Uncle."

Remus nodded and held out his had to shake the landlord's. "Remus, pleasure to meet you. I hear I have some papers to sign." The landlord nodded and went back to his desk to grab the papers.

"You just have to sign here and here." He said indicated the lines on the paper. "Once you have done that the apartment is yours." Jeff handed over the keys. "It's all yours."

"Come on Uncle Remus. I know your going to love it just as much as I do." Harry said half acting for the Landlord. The other half really hoping Remus would like it.

Remus laughed, "Calm down cub. It's not going anywhere." Walking to the apartment Harry was visibly excited; he just couldn't wait for Remus to see it.

Finally seeing the apartment Remus could understand why Harry liked it so much. It was spacious which was important, as Harry got claustrophobic if he was in to tight of quarters. It also had a very bright atmosphere to it. "It's perfect for you cub. I can understand why you love it so much."

Harry smiled, "Now all that's left to do is decorate. You'll help me decorate won't you?"

"Of course. Have you figured out which room you want to use as a bedroom?" Remus asked as he looked around.

Harry considered for a moment before he answered, "I was thinking of the room that has the window facing the park." Remus nodded; he could comprehend why Harry chose that room.

"Well let's head out and get you some furniture. Do you want to shop in the wizard stores, muggle, or both?" The amber-eyed man said as he watched Harry lock up.

"I was thinking a little of both. While I really didn't like Grimmauld Place the bed's were really comfy."

Remus chuckled at Harry's dreamy expression. He knew what Harry was talking about. The only piece of furniture worth saving in that house would be the beds. "I know the perfect place. It's a bit to expensive for me to be shopping at but with the Potter vaults and the Black vaults you have more than enough."

Emerald eyes looked at Remus in surprise. "What do you mean Black vaults? And the Potters have more than one vault?"

Remus looked astonished before he realized that Harry wouldn't have known any of this. "The Potter's are an old pureblood family. The vaults when your parents were alive had around the same amount as the Malfoy family." A thoughtful expression over took Remus's face. "It would make sense that you wouldn't know of them as they were sealed when your parents died. You should get a letter on your seventeenth birthday telling you that they have been unsealed and that you are in charge of them. As for the Black vaults after you disappeared Sirius's will was read and he named you heir witch means that you are Lord Harry James Potter Black. Because Sirius didn't leave any clause in his will about when you could receive the money the vaults are open to you now."

Harry's face morphed from astonishment to sadness as Remus talked. "Why would he make me his heir? I never wanted that. I don't want to be his heir or use any of his money. I would rather have him back." Harry whispered as he shook his head confused.

Amber eye's tinged with sadness looked at Harry. "I know I would like for him to be here as well. As for why he named you as his heir…knowing Sirius as I did the main reason would have been because he loved you. Even though you just met him he thought of you as a son." Harry's shoulders were shaking as tears streamed down his face. Noticing this Remus came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry in a tight hug. "He loved you kiddo never forget that." Remus whispered as he continued to hold Harry until the tears stopped. Trying to lighten the mood and lift Harry's spirits Remus said, "and the other reason I can think of is doing this would have pissed his mother off royally. He never got tiered of doing that even after she had passed."

Harry gave a small laugh, and Remus smiled a little on the inside for cheering him up a tiny bit. "Well now I think it's time we got to shopping," Remus said. "Have you ever apparated?"

Harry looked at confused. "What's that?"

"Apparition is one of the ways wizards travel. It is basically teleportation. It takes you from one place to another instantly. It's a bit more complicated than that, but that's the basic definition of it."

Harry looked at Remus excitedly. "Are we going to do that?"

Remus chuckled at Harry's excitement. "I would like to. It would be the fastest way to travel. That's if you don't mind of course?"

"Of course not. Can I learn to apparate?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No you have to be seventeen to get your apparition license. So for today we will have to do side-long apparition." Harry nodded although he looked a little down cast at having to wait for a year. "Grab hold of my arm and don't let go. It may feel a little uncomfortable but it will be over soon." Harry grabbed Remus's are tightly a little nervous now.

The next second Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a straw. Gasping for air and feeling the slightest bit sick Harry said, "a little uncomfortable." Emerald eyes stared at amber eyes with disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me." He muttered under his breath.

Remus burst out laughing. "I may have played down the truth just a bit."

"A bit my ass." Harry looked at Remus as if he was crazy.

"Oh, come on it wasn't that bad and it got us here in one piece didn't it? Let's go we have a lot to do." Remus grabbed Harry's arm and took off towards the shops.

After getting the necessities and a few decorations Harry asked, "Hey, Uncle Remus do we have enough time to stop at the book store? I wanted to see if there was any books on occlumency and defense."

Remus nodded, "I don't know whether you will find any occlumency books, but I know for a fact that they have a great selection of defense books."

"Awesome," Harry said. The next hour was spent with Remus helping Harry choose books that would be helpful to Harry in the future. As they were walking to Hamilton's bar and grill Harry put on an innocent expression as he asked, "Professor Lupin you're going to help me with this while you're here aren't you?" The puppy dog eyes came out in full force.

Remus laughed, "Of course I will help you. What type of person would I be if I left you to learn all this by yourself?" Remus asked jokingly.

"A very bad one." Harry replied mock seriously. They both burst into laughter.

They decided to eat at Hamilton's before heading back. Harry basically swore off apparition for life, stating he would rather floo everywhere instead.

Remus smiled, "It's not that bad once you get used to it. Also side-long apparition is always worse." Harry stared at Remus unbelievingly.

Decorating took longer than either of them thought it would. When they were finished Harry looked at the time only to see that he had to get back to the hotel soon as the eleven o'clock curfew Uncle Vernon had set was close to ending. He also knew that if he came in late and woke them up the punishment would not simply stop at yelling. "I have to go Uncle Moony. If I am back late Uncle Vernon will be really mad."

"No problem. Let's just lock the doors and I can apparate us back." Harry groaned when he heard this.

When they reached the front doors to the hotel Harry said, "I will see you tomorrow. Do you think it would be okay if we started the classes tomorrow? Also do you know the rules on under aged magic here?"

"I would love to start the lessons tomorrow. As for the law for under aged magic…it is not as strict here but they still prefer if the students only use magic at school."

Harry nodded, "Night Moony. See you in the morning," Harry mumbled as he yawed.

"Night cub," Remus said as he gave Harry a quick hug.

The week that Harry spent with Remus turned out to be some of the best days he'd, had in a while. Most of the time was spent with Remus teaching him or showing Harry some of the sights. It was now Remus's last day, as he knew that if he didn't get back soon Dumbledore would send someone to look for him.

They were sitting in Harry's apartment; Harry was reading a passage from an occlumency book. "I understand that you have to empty your mind I just can't figure out how to do that." Harry was frustrated and very tempted to throw the book out the window.

Remus sighed they had been over this four times already. "I know it's hard and I also know I am not the best person to teach this to you as werewolf's have a barrier already protecting their minds." Remus thought on different ways he could teach this, as this way was obviously not working. "Let's try this. Lay back and relax. Now think of your favorite place; put as much detail in it as possible. Now continue to think of that and only that for the next ten minutes."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to do as Remus asked. Harry thought of all the places he had been, and ended up choosing Hogwart's as it was the first place he had felt safe, happy, and at peace. Finding Hogwart's as a whole to big to keep his concentration focused on Harry thought of his favorite place in Hogwart's; it was Gryffindor common room. Once he finally got a picture of the room in his head it was pretty easy from there to add the details.

The ten minutes seemed to take no time at all for Harry, as he found it fun to try and recreate a place in his head where he felt safe.

Remus had set an alarm on his clock, and when it went off he looked at Harry noticing that he was still in the trance. "Harry," Remus said softly as he gently shook him. "It's time to come back."

Harry blinked slowly as if awakening from a deep sleep. Remus chuckled softly at the picture Harry made with his hair rumpled and his eye's unfocused as he yawed. "That seemed to work better. I am not sure if it will work as good as emptying your mind. But I think that as long as you can keep that at the surface of your mind it should make it harder for any external or in the case of Voldemort internal force from entering any of your other thoughts."

"Thanks Moony. I understand and like this way a whole lot better. After reading that book I can also understand that Snape's method was the fastest but it definitely hurt more." Harry said as he rubbed his scar.

"It's Professor Snape." Remus looked at his clock. "We have enough time to have a late lunch, but then I have to go." Remus said looking sadly at Harry.

Harry nodded dejectedly. "Are we going out or are we going to stay in and cook?"

"Hmmm," Remus considered. "I think we should stay in. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time, as I have been to busy with order stuff to make it anywhere near Arthur and Molly's place."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "How's shrimp alfredo with snow peas and a garden salad?" Remus nodded just as his stomach growled. "I'll run to the store that's just down the street to get some of the ingredients. Can you get the salad started?"

"Yes, lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber's, mushrooms, and onions okay?"

"Yup," Harry said as he put on his shoes and headed towards the door. "I'll be right back."

Lunch went by faster than both of them would have liked and two hours later Remus had to leave. "Hey, Moony?"

"Yeah, cub?"

"Do you think you will be able to make it for my birthday?" Harry asked with hope lighting up his eyes. "If you can't I understand." Harry whispered as an afterthought.

Amber eyes shined with warmth as he looked at Harry. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He gave Harry a quick hug and left after saying, "See you soon."

Harry went up to his calendar and circled his birthday. '_Just two more weeks_,' Harry thought.

Harry ended up going back to the hotel sooner than he thought, as he wanted to take some of the things from his trunk and transfer them to his apartment. He couldn't wait for his birthday when he could just take his trunk and not have to worry about his Uncle wondering where it had gone.

Forgetting to look to see if his Uncle's car was in the parking lot Harry headed up to the hotel room. Harry unlocked the door and walked in noticing to late that his uncle was also in the room. What made him notice he had made a mistake was when he felt a hand grab his shoulder in a tight and painful grip. "What do you think you are doing in the room you freak?" Vernon hissed in a spiteful voice.

"I…I'm s…sorry Uncle V…Vernon." Harry stuttered with his head bowed and fear showing in his eyes. "I just wanted to grab a hat from my trunk. It won't happen again." Harry whispered in haste hoping that his Uncle would let it go at that.

"Your sorry are you? You damn well better be. I gave you orders and expect them to be followed." Vernon roared as his face turned red. "Since you can't seem to follow these few simple rules I will have to punish you to remind you why orders are followed." Vernon sounded quite gleeful by the end of his rant.

"Harry backed away trying to put as much space in-between himself and his uncle. "I am so sorry Uncle Vernon. It won't happen again, I promise." Harry whispered in fear.

"Your right it won't." Vernon lunged at Harry. Not expecting it Harry wasn't quick enough to evade and went down with a thud.

* * *

><p>By the time his Uncle had finished with the punishment Harry was ready to curl into a ball and die. Everything hurt and he was pretty sure he had at least two broken ribs, multiple bruises on his stomach, chest, and back. He was also pretty sure that his wrist was either broken or really badly sprained.<p>

Vernon looked down at Harry with contempt showing in his eyes. "Get cleaned up and then I don't want to see you back here tonight." Vernon straightened his clothes trying to look more presentable before he went back to go sightseeing with Petunia and Dudley.

Harry didn't even bother to look at his Uncle. "Yes uncle Vernon."

Harry waited till his Uncle was gone from the room before he even thought of moving. The first attempt of getting up had Harry laying back down gasping in pain, which just caused more pain. Ten minutes later Harry had his breathing under control and had enough courage to try again. This time he succeeded in standing up. Walking was a completely different matter. It took Harry another ten minutes to walk to the bathroom. An hour later Harry had all of his cuts cleaned, and his wrist wrapped. There wasn't enough medical supplies to do anything about his ribs, so Harry tried not to make any sudden movements.

Harry's first stop was to a pharmacy to buy some painkillers. Buying a bottle of Tylenol, two icepacks, a bottle of water, and a heating compress Harry was ready to check out. Harry stopped at the park that was just across the street he opened the Tylenol bottle and the water and took two pills. Harry had been sitting for ten minutes waiting for the Tylenol to kick in before he went to get a cab to take to the apartment, when he heard shouting coming from an ally way just behind from where he was sitting.

Harry got up noticing how it was starting to get dark and walked over to the ally hoping nothing serious was going on. As he got closer he was able to understand what was being said.

"I told you to leave me alone." One of the guys shouted.

"Where would the fun be in that?" The second guy said with a decidedly sadistic tone.

"Look you can have my wallet. Just get away from me." The first guy said a little fear creeping into his voice as he backed away. Harry hearing this tried to walk a little faster in an attempt to get to the guy before the other one could hurt him.

"I don't want your wallet." The guy said in an offended tone, as he moved towards the other guy.

"Well then what do you want?" He asked a little hysterically, as he backed away as much as he could before he hit the wall. Harry was now close enough to see them and was about to call out when the second guy started talking again.

"What I want is for you to feel the pain I felt when you crashed into my wife's car and killed her and my baby." He looked more than a bit crazy. "Every morning I wake-up and realize over and over again that my whole world has been destroyed, and it feels like a knife to the heart. Which is what you are going to feel." He lunged forward knife in hand. The first guy having nowhere to move stood there as the guy plunged the knife into his chest. Harry seeing what happened yelled out hoping it would scare the other guy off so he could get to the injured man. When the man who had stabbed the guy heard Harry he ran leaving the guy bleeding on the ally floor. Harry ran over to him and applied pressure to the area where the knife was. "Hang on okay." Harry whispered, as he pressed harder. Trying to get the guy to stay conscious Harry asked, "What's your name?"

Eyes filled with pain he tried to answer. "Jake…yours?" He whispered.

"Harry. Do you have a cell phone?" Harry asked urgently.

"Left…co…coat pocket." Jake said, as his eyes started to close.

Harry grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Noticing Jake's eyes, Harry shook him slightly trying to keep him awake. "Tell me about yourself while I talk to the operator. Please you need to stay awake," Harry begged.

"911 what's your emergency?" A female voice came through the phone.

"I'm in an ally way that is across from the Walgreen's that is just a few block's from Avery Avenue. A man has been stabbed in the chest and needs an ambulance." Harry looked down to Jake and noticed he was unconscious. "He won't last much longer please hurry."

I have dispatched an ambulance and should be there in five minutes. I need you to stay on the line until they get there."

Harry nodded before he realized the lady on the phone couldn't see him. "Yeah," Harry said into the phone.

Four minutes later Harry could hear the sounds of the emergency vehicles. Standing up and deciding to take a chance that they would find them faster Harry walked out of the ally and waved his arms even though his ribs burned in pain to get their attention.

The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and got to work on saving Jake's life. As quickly as they could they loaded him into the ambulance. A police officer came over to Harry. "Are you injured in any way?" He asked kindly

Harry shook his head. He figured he wasn't lying, as the officer had asked the question in pertaining to the stabbing. The officer nodded. "Good, my name is Officer Kyle Desmond, but you can call me Kyle. Now can you tell me how I can reach your parents?"

"I am here on vacation with my Aunt and Uncle. They went out for supper. I wasn't feeling to well so I decided to stay at the hotel. I just wanted to get some Tylenol when I heard shouting." Emerald eye's searched for Kyle's brown looking for any reassurance they could give. "He's going to be alright, right?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Does your Aunt or Uncle have a cell phone I could call?"

"They didn't take them with them. It was to be a technology free night."

Kyle looked shocked that anyone would leave a sick child alone with no way of reaching them. Kyle was about to ask Harry another question when one of the other officer's came over and said, "Kyle by the records we got from the victim's license he's a marine. We have no jurisdiction. We have to call NCIS and hand the case over." Kyle looked annoyed but nodded never the less.

Kyle led Harry over to his car and sat him down in the front seat. "You sit tight while I go make some calls." Kyle walked off.

Harry tried not to show that he was in pain. Now that the adrenaline rush was over Harry felt like he was in double the amount of pain. He also wasn't sure what he was going to do about Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, as he was sure this counted as ruining their vacation. Harry closed his eyes and dozed off, the day finally catching up with him.

* * *

><p>Director Vance sat at his desk talking on the phone. "Yes I understand. I will send a team over to the crime scene immediately." Director Vance headed to where team Gibbs worked and said, "you've got a case. Just off of 42nd street a marine was stabbed and taken to the hospital. He's in critical condition."<p>

Gibbs nodded to director Vance. "Grab your gear." Gibbs said to his team as he walked towards the elevator.

"On your six." Tony said as he, McGee, and Ziva scrambled to grab their bags and head towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Other Relations Chapter 3**_

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or NCIS**

**Warnings: **Same as the other chapters ****

**Question: Do you want Jake to live or die? At the moment i don't know whether to have him live or die so your opinions are appreciated.**

**Authors Note: Thank you for the amazing reviews. I am glad you all liked it so much. Sorry for how long it took to update. I was really busy and this chapter didn't seem to like me. I think I deleted over a thousand words :( Now on to the story. I hope you like this chapter:D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry jumped awake as he felt someone shaking him. It turned out it was Officer Kyle waking him. "Sorry, but the NCIS Agents are just about here and since it is no longer in the Washington Police department's jurisdiction most of us, except the few who are going to keep the crime seen closed to the public are leaving. That includes me."<p>

Harry nodded as he stood up with a slight wince. "Thanks for letting me sit in your car."

Kyle smiled, "not a problem. It was nice meeting you. I hope the rest of your holiday turns out better. Oh, some of the NCIS people will want to talk to you about what you saw. That means you'll need to stay here until they say you can go. Sorry," Kyle said as he got into his car and drove back to the station.

Gibbs who had arrived with his team three minutes after most of the Officers left was wondering why there was a child sitting against the wall just outside the crime scene tape. Telling his team to get to work. Gibbs went to ask one of the Officers standing guard who the kid was. "Who is he?" Gibbs asked pointing to where Harry was sitting.

The Officer shrunk back from Gibbs a bit. "He's the one who saw what happened, and the one who called 911. We didn't know whether you wanted to ask him some questions tonight or if we could send him back to his hotel."

Gibbs didn't bother replying. He walked over to where Harry was sitting and sat down beside him. "My name is Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You can call me Gibbs. I am the lead investigator. I will need to ask you some questions in a bit but first, how are you? Do you have any injuries?" Gibbs asked, looking Harry over with a critical eye.

"I am fine the guy ran off after I yelled. I wasn't close enough for him to touch me," Harry whispered, "And my name is Harry." He was tired, sore, and he just wanted to go back to his apartment and get some sleep. Maybe when he woke up in the morning he could pretend this had all just been a dream.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure. Now I don't know if one of the other officers mentioned yet, but I can't let you leave until you have answered a few questions. I also can't question a minor with out a parent or guardian's permission. Do you have a number I can reach them at?"

Harry nodded his head. Not really looking forward to his Aunt or more likely his Uncle coming to get him. "We are staying at the Best Western that is just a couple of blocks over. We are in room 314. They should be back from supper by now."

Gibbs thought it was a little strange that someone would leave a child who looked no more than thirteen alone at a hotel while they went out to eat, but pushed it aside to think about when he was less busy. Gibbs stood up brushing the dirt from his pant. "I'm going to call the hotel and have your parents meet us at NCIS."

"They're not my parents." Harry interrupted before Gibbs could say anything else.

Gibbs looked annoyed at being interrupted, but pushed it aside as he new the kid had witnessed something very traumatic. "If they're not your parents who are they?"

"My Aunt and Uncle. My parents are dead." Harry whispered, while fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Gibbs felt a little sympathetic for the kid. "After I get a hold of them I'll tell them to meet us at the Navy yard. Once I have their permission I'll get your statement and then you're free to go. There may be some additional questioning later. For now we just want to get the basics so we can start searching for him."

Harry nodded, although he really didn't like the idea of calling his Aunt and Uncle. He was already in pain and he knew that once the agents were finished and sent him back with his relatives Uncle Vernon would be punishing him again. '_Hopefully he will be more lenient as he has already disciplined me once today_,' Harry thought. Mentally snorting at his own thoughts Harry muttered aloud, "Yeah right."

Gibbs heard and wondered what Harry was talking about. Deciding not to ask Gibbs pulled out his phone and called the Hotel. "Hello this is Mandy at the Best Western front desk. How may I help you?" Mandy asked through the phone.

"Can you connect me to the guests in room 314?" Gibbs asked.

"One moment sir."

"Hello this is Petunia may I ask who is calling?" Petunia sounded a little irate.

"Hi this Agent Gibbs from NCIS. I have your nephew in my custody at the moment. I need you to come to the Navy Yard as I need to get a statement from him, and for that to happen I need your written approval that it is okay for me to ask him questions."

Petunia wasn't a little irate anymore she was now very annoyed. "I am very sorry for what ever he has done." Petunia said in a sickly sweet voice. She had tuned out after Gibbs said he was an agent and had her nephew in custody. "If you just put him in jail for the night I will come get him tomorrow. He can use that time to think about what he has done wrong."

"You seem to have misunderstood me. Your nephew is a witness to a potential murder. I need you to sign a few papers saying it is fine for me to question him." Gibbs was a little put out by how she seemed to jump to the worst conclusions.

Petunia huffed, "Fine give me directions and my husband, son and I will be there in half an hour." She wasn't going to leave her Dudley at the hotel by himself at this time of night. Who knew what could happen to him.

Gibbs gave her the directions and then snapped his phone shut with more force than was necessary. "You can ride with me. I'm just going to go and see if my team has finished collecting the evidence and we'll head out." Harry nodded his head. Waiting until after Gibbs had left Harry then tried to stand. It was a lot more painful that he planned on it being. Standing seemed to take the last of his energy; Harry was ready to drop.

"Have you gathered all the evidence?" Gibbs asked looking more than a little annoyed.

They all wondered what had made their Boss so mad, but not wanting it directed at themselves they quickly answered "Yes Boss."

"Good I am going to take the witness back to NCIS. DiNozzo, McGee your with me. Ziva you take the other car to the hospital and find out what is happening with our marine."

"Yes Boss," they answered simultaneously.

McGee was the last of them to exit the ally. He was shocked to see the teen he had run into at the Chinese food place standing where the witness was suppose to be. "Harry?" McGee asked hoping he was wrong as the kid seemed nice and didn't deserve to have to see something like this.

Harry was looking down as he tried to place the voice. He knew he had heard it somewhere he just couldn't seem to remember where. He looked up and saw McGee. "McGee… I didn't know you worked for NCIS."

McGee smiled, "I don't generally tell people I just met I work there."

Harry nodded he could understand why. Tony and Ziva looked surprised and curious. Gibbs was also curious but hid it better. "You know the witness Probie?"

McGee nodded, "When I went to get Chinese for lunch two weeks ago I literally ran into him. We talked as we ordered lunch."

Tim looked at Harry. "How come you weren't with your relatives this time?"

Harry winced as Gibbs asked, "This time? Do they let you wander off on your own a lot?"

'_How to answer this with out lying_,' Harry thought. " I spent the last week going sight seeing with my Uncle." Harry said as he twisted the truth a bit. He was with an uncle all last week just not the one they were asking about. "Anyways as I told McGee I'm fifteen almost sixteen. I don't need a babysitter." Gibbs's eyes narrowed. Harry looked much to young to be almost sixteen let alone fifteen. Suspicions were forming in his head but he pushed them to the back of his mind hoping he was wrong even though his gut told him he was right.

"Come on let's head back." The drive lulled Harry into a light doze. He became more alert as they pulled into the parking lot.

"How long will the questions take?" Harry asked with a yawn.

"Not to long once we have permission from your guardians." Tony answered as they walked towards the elevator. Harry looked around as he stepped off the elevator. It was different than he thought it would be. While the other's headed towards their desks Gibbs went to see Leon.

McGee noticing his surprise chuckled. "Different than you thought it would be?"

Harry nodded continuing to take in the bullpen with wide eyes as he fallowed them to their desks. "I figured it would be like in one or two of the movies I have seen." Harry answered as he stopped at McGee's desk.

Tim leaned in closer to Harry and whispered, "I was surprised the first time I saw it to." Harry smiled and McGee jumped for joy on the inside for cheering him up a bit.

When Gibbs came back down he said, "DiNozzo take the evidence down to Abby. McGee try and figure out who this guy pissed off bad enough to get him stabbed." Tony took the evidence and headed back to the elevator while Tim settled down to work on his computer.

"The guy who stabbed Jake mentioned that he was doing this because Jake killed his family in a car crash." Harry spoke hoping he was helpful.

McGee nodded his thanks and began to search for that specifically. Gibbs turned to Harry. "Your with me. I want Ducky to check you out for any injures before your relatives get hear."

Harry tried to protest. "I already said I'm fine the guy never came near me."

He hoped Gibbs would leave it at that. Sadly he had no such luck. "It's a liability thing. If you were to suddenly drop dead from some wound we would be held accountable because you are inside the building. It would also mean more paperwork for my team and me." Gibbs said as he tried to get Harry to smile. "In addition you hold yourself as if you're in pain." Gibbs steered Harry back to the elevator. "You're going to let Ducky make sure you're alright."

Harry really thought about making a run for it but knew it would do no good. He now just hoped he could come up with a believe able excuses for all the bruises.

"Ah, Jethro so glad to see you although I will admit to being surprised to see you here when I have no body to autopsy for you." Ducky said as Jethro entered his domain.

"Hey Duck, I need you to make sure the witness to my new case has no injures."

"Well, hello there young man. My name is Dr. Donald Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky. If you will just hop up onto this table I will make sure you're in perfect health." Ducky said as he indicated the table.

Harry looked back to the door but knew he wouldn't make it; at least not with the amount of pain he was in. Gibbs's eyes narrowed when he noticed how nervous Harry was. Harry sat down on the table resigned to his fate. "My names Harry Potter."

"Ah from England are you, I remember my first time there. I was but a lad and my mother had …" Ducky started.

Gibbs cut him of. "Ducky I need this done fast as his relatives will be here soon and I will need to get his statement."

"Quite right Jethro. Now young man if you will take off your shirt for a second. This exam will be over before you know it." Harry tried to think of something to stall the inevitable. When nothing came to him Harry knew he was out of time, and slowly started to take his shirt off.

When Gibbs and Ducky caught sight of his stomach and chest they both sucked in a startled breath. "I thought you said he didn't touch you?" Gibbs seethed in anger not at Harry but at whoever had hurt him.

"He didn't," Harry whispered quietly.

Ducky was about to ask who when Gibbs beat him to it. "It was your relatives wasn't it?" Harry knew there would be no point in lying anymore, as Gibbs already knew. Harry nodded his head ashamed.

Ducky who had been to shocked to move quickly got back to trying to assess what needed to be done when he saw Harry wince in pain. "I need to feel around your ribs to se if any are broken. It may hurt a bit so bare with me." Harry nodded and just about cried in pain when Ducky touched one of the ribs he knew was broken.

By the time the exam was finished Ducky was pale. He knew the young boy was injured just from looking. He just didn't think it was this bad. Harry had three broken ribs, a broken wrist and there wasn't any place above the waist and below the neck that wasn't bruised or cut. "I am going to give you a mild painkiller. I would give you something stronger, but you need to go to the hospital and get some x-rays to make sure there is no internal damage. It will also make sure I didn't miss anything."

"Wait," Harry called. "I still have to give my statement."

Gibbs who looked ready to kill someone namely Harry's relatives said, "You can give your statement later. Listen to Ducky."

Harry shook his head. "No I want to give it tonight. Jake deserves justice." Harry said stubbornly as he got off the table.

Gibbs knew that this fight wasn't worth it so he came up with an alternative. "You can give your statement and then you will take whatever Ducky gives you. After that I will drive you over to the hospital myself."

Harry thought about it and knew that this was his only alternative. "I agree."

"Good," Gibbs said. "If you hadn't I was going to take you to the hospital now." Harry nodded as he knew that would have happened and that was why he had agreed.

"Let's head back upstairs. You relatives," Gibbs said the word like it was something that repulsed him. "Should be here by now. Thanks for giving him a check up Duck."

"Not a problem Jethro. You make sure to bring him here after he is finished with his statement." Ducky said as they walked to the door.

"Don't worry Duck I will personally make sure he ends up back here." Gibbs said and Harry had the childish urge to stick his tongue out at him.

Harry and Gibbs walked into the bullpen to see a very irate Petunia, a furious Vernon, and a bored Dudley. Gibbs had a look that promised pain in his eyes when he walked up to Harry's Aunt and Uncle. "You must be Harry's Aunt and Uncle." Gibbs said with barely concealed rage in his voice.

McGee looked up from his computer when Gibbs had spoken. He wondered what they had done to piss his Boss off already. McGee also knew that whatever they did had to have been bad as the only time he ever saw Gibbs like this was when someone killed or injured a child. Tim had, had suspicions about Harry's home life when they met, but brushed it of when Harry said he was fifteen. It was now looking like he was right and he was really, really hoping he was wrong.

Vernon took a deep breath to calm himself down. Being called at around 9 at night because his nephew had witnessed a crime and they need his signature on some papers was not something he wanted to do while on vacation, or any time. "Vernon Dursley, my wife Petunia, and our wonderful son Dudley. Now if you will just show me where to sign we will be leaving." Vernon looked around hoping to see the papers on one of the desks.

Gibbs closed the distance between himself and Vernon in two swift steps. "You won't be leaving for a while." Gibbs grabbed Vernon's hands cuffed them together. "You are under arrest for child abuse."

"What do you think you're doing?" Vernon spluttered. His face turned red as he tried to get the handcuffs off. Petunia seeing what had happened screeched at Gibbs to "let go of her husband."

Dudley looked surprised but not overly so at the fact that his dad had been put in handcuffs. After the dementor attack last year Dudley had, had some time to think and now knew that what his parents did to Harry was wrong. He was kind of glad that someone finally found out what was happening and did something.

Gibbs took no notice and leaned in so no one but Vernon could hear what he hissed at him. "I will never be able to understand how anyone can hurt a child and think that it is okay. Did it make you feel more powerful to beat up on someone who couldn't fight back?" Gibbs asked the question knowing he would get no answer.

Vernon's face turned purple. "I did nothing to that freak that he didn't deserve. We took him in out of the goodness of our hearts. We fed him and gave him clothes. I have done nothing wrong."

Gibbs eyes turned to ice. "Nothing wrong. You think that there is nothing wrong when you have given your nephew 3 broken ribs and a broken wrist. What could he have possibly done to deserve that?"

Vernon didn't answer as he turned to Petunia. "Take Dudley back to the hotel. I will join you shortly they have nothing on me." Petunia nodded, but just as she was about to move Gibbs said, "She won't be going anywhere but an interrogation room."

Petunia looked at Gibbs startled. "What why am I under arrest? I have done nothing wrong."

"Just because you didn't physically touch him doesn't mean you didn't see what was happening and turn a blind eye. You can be charged and do jail time for not reporting it." Gibbs spat out. "Also I do not believe you have never harmed Harry so until can prove you knew nothing and did nothing you will be spending time in out interrogation room." Gibbs grabbed Vernon and gestured for McGee to cuff Petunia and bring her. Gibbs turned to Harry. "Take a seat. As soon as I have them in interrogation I will take you to the hospital." Harry took a seat at Gibbs desk just hoping this day would be over already.

As Gibbs and McGee started to take the Dursley's out of the room Vernon looked towards Harry. "You ungrateful little brat this is all your fault. You will pay for this once I am out of here." Gibbs didn't let him say anymore as he roughly pushed Vernon forward.

Director Vance had seen the whole thing and waited until Gibbs came back to ask what was going on. "I thought they needed to sign some papers?"

Gibbs growled in anger. "Once I am finished with them they will no longer be his guardians therefore they will no longer need to sign the papers."

"Gibbs you can't put them in interrogation for no reason."

Gibbs turned his eyes on Vance. Leon almost took a step back at the anger he saw burning in them. "No reason," Gibbs spat out. "I put them there after I got Harry checked out and found out that his Uncle had given him three broken ribs, a broken arm, and if you saw his chest, stomach, and back you would be as close to killing them as I am. So yes I have plenty off reason."

Vance's face had paled drastically as he listened to Gibbs. He turned to look at Harry and saw the pain reflected in his eyes. Vance had no idea how someone could harm a child, and knew that if anyone had done that to one of his kids there would be no thinking about it. They would be dead. "Hold them for as long as you can." Director Vance was thinking of ways he could get them tried in America, and if not that then have them tried to the full extent in Britain. "You do know once they lawyer up the British embassy will become involved and want them deported so they can be tried and do jail time there?" Vance asked.

Gibbs nodded and said, "I know, but I also know you will do everything in your power to make sure they are tried to the full extent of the law whether it be here or in Britain."

Vance didn't bother to say anything else about it, as he knew Gibbs was right. He also knew that if he didn't Gibbs would. "What are you going to do with him?" Vance pointed in Harry's direction.

"He is a witness and the suspect is still out there. He also probably saw Harry and might decided to come after him. I will have Harry stay with me until they can contact any other relatives he might have." Vance nodded and headed up to his office.

"Hey Boss, Abby's working on the evidence and said she should have something soon…" Tony's voice faded as he looked around the bullpen and noticed that his Boss looked like he wanted to hit something. Tony walked over to McGee's desks and quietly asked, "what has Gibbs so mad?"

Before Tim could answer Gibbs turned to Tony. "Get back to work DiNozzo," Gibbs barked. "McGee figure out if there are any of his relatives you can get into contact with. Also find out if he" Gibbs pointed to Dudley, "has anyone he can call to come and pick him up. Harry come with me. We are going back to Ducky to get the painkiller and then I am taking you to the hospital." Gibbs motioned for Harry to stand and follow.

"But what about the statement? You said I could give that before I went," Harry protested.

"As you are my ward for the next while you are under my custody." Gibbs thought about it for a moment before saying, "If I sign the papers as soon as we finish questioning you I will be taking you to the hospital. There will be no arguments right?" Harry nodded, as long as Gibbs kept his end of the promise Harry would keep his. Gibbs sighed but led the way to an empty office. Tony tagged along; because Gibbs was for all intents and purposes Harry guardian at the moment he couldn't question him.

"I want you to tell me what you saw and heard in as much detail as possible." Tony said as they sat down. Gibbs wanted this over and done with as quickly as possible so that he could finally get Harry the medical attention that he needed.

Harry took a deep breath and started to talk. "Aft…after my Uncle was finished with my punishment I wanted to get something for the pain." Harry stuttered afraid and a little unsure of where he should begin.

"Keep going Harry. Can you tell me what your Uncle was punishing you for?" Tony asked in an unusually soft voice.

Harry nodded, "I wasn't suppose to be in the hotel room without him or Aunt Petunia in the room. I wanted to get some books from my trunk. I thought that they were gone." Harry was looking down towards the table and, both Gibbs and Tony looked ready to hit something but forced the emotion back as Tony motioned for Harry to continue. "After I got some Tylenol and water I went and sat on a park bench and waited for the medicine to work. I had to have been sitting there for ten minutes when I heard someone yelling. I turned to look and noticed it was coming from an ally. When they seemed to get angrier I went to look and see if maybe I could help."

"You're doing really good." Gibbs said as he got up to get some water for Harry.

Harry accepted the water with a quiet "thanks". Taking a sip Harry continued, "Once I got close enough I could hear Jake telling the guy to leave him alone. The other guy said where would be the fun in that?" Harry had closed his eyes as he tried to picture the scene so he could remember all the details. " Jake offered his wallet and other stuff trying to get the guy to leave. It didn't work. Jake started to back up but the guy followed saying he didn't want it. By that point I was close enough to hear them even without them shouting." Harry continued to tell Tony and Gibbs what had happened. "Jake sounded scared as he asked what the guy wanted if he didn't want money. He answered saying that he wanted Jake to feel the pain he felt when Jake killed his wife and baby in a car crash, which was when he stabbed Jake. I yelled to try and get him to leave Jake alone. When he heard me he looked towards me and then took off. I ran to Jake and tried to keep him conscious until the paramedics arrived. The police arrived and you know the rest." Emerald eyes turned to Tony. Harry looked drained when he was finished.

Tony and Gibbs were both surprised at how well Harry was taking talking about someone being stabbed. "Thank you Harry. Just one more question, can you describe the guy who stabbed Corporal Jake Adams?"

Harry closed his eyes. '_I really wish I could use a pensive. It would make this so much easier._' Harry thought as he tried to picture the man. "He was tall at least '182' centimeters maybe taller. His hair was dark and really short." Harry tried to think of anything else that was noticeable. "He had a scar on his left cheek." Harry brought his hand up to his face to show them where. "I think he had brown eyes but it was pretty dark. Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. You gave us lots. We usually never get this much information to start." Tony smiled to show Harry he was happy with what he gave them. "Now I believe Gibbs here is impatient to get you to the hospital." Smack, "Thanks Boss. This enough to get us started if I have anymore questions I know where to find you." Tony got up and left leaving Harry and Gibbs alone.

"Time for you to get looked after." Gibbs gave Harry a stare that said if he argued he would be sorry. "I know that it will be hard, but after we make sure nothing else is wrong, and you have rested for a bit I will need to ask some questions about your relatives. I want to make sure they can never hurt you again, and for that to happen I need your help."

Harry took a deep calming breath as he nodded his head still a little unsure. "Will I be able to leave after I have finished talking about them?"

"As soon as we find a relative to take you in," Gibbs replied. He stood and motioned for Harry to follow.

Harry tried to hide his panic. This was going to ruin his plans of getting away from England for a while. '_What will I do once they realize there are no relatives to take me? I can't let child services take me back to London. It won't be safe for anyone_.' Harry's thought swirled as he tried to think of an escape plan. "Will there be anyway I can use the phone to call a friend once we're finished at the hospital?" Harry asked a plan forming in his head.

Gibbs nodded, "only after you have gotten some sleep."

Getting the painkiller from Ducky took no time and soon they were on their way to the hospital. The emergency room didn't have very many people so a doctor saw to Harry almost as soon as they walked through the doors. They also gave Harry some hospital scrubs and put the bloody clothes in a bag.

Harry was lying on a hospital bed with Gibbs sitting in a chair beside him, when the doctor came back with his x-ray results. "The good news is that there is no internal injuries." The doctor said as he showed them Harry's x-rays. "You have three broken ribs, two that are badly bruised, a broken wrist, multiple bruises, and a few cuts that should get stitches."

Gibbs took a deep breath even though he had heard most of this from Ducky it didn't make it any easier to hear again. "Do you need to keep him overnight or can I take him home?" Gibbs asked.

The doctor hesitated; he didn't want to let the kid go back as he knew that his patients' injuries had to have come from abuse. It wasn't hard to figure out, as most of the bruises were hand shaped. Gibbs noticed the doctor's hesitation. "Can I speak to you?" Gibbs asked as he motioned to outside the room. The doctor nodded and followed Gibbs out.

"I am sorry sir but I can't let him leave. It is part of my job to report child abuse cases." The doctor said, and held his ground even though Gibbs intimidated him.

Gibbs could see the doctor was scared, and was impressed that he didn't back down. "You don't have to worry about that. The people who did that to him are already in custody. I am a Federal agent," Gibbs said as he showed his badge. "And I already had our ME check him out. I just waned to make sure that nothing was missed."

The doctor sighed; relieved he didn't have to worry about it. "Thank God, I wasn't sure what I was going to do if you got angry. As for letting him go, he can leave as soon as I put a cast on his arm, stitch up the few cuts and get some painkillers." Gibbs nodded his head in thanks.

An hour later Harry and Gibbs were ready to leave. As they walked to the exit they passed a waiting room and Gibbs noticed Ziva was inside. Motioning for Harry to take a seat Gibbs went to talk to her. "Have you found anything out yet?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva jumped a little surprised. She was not expecting to see Gibbs there. "Nothing yet, he is still in surgery. What are you doing here?"

"Getting the witness some medical attention." Gibbs glared at the wall as he spoke. Ziva looked at him with a curious expression. Gibbs seeing it said, "I'll tell you later or you can ask McGee. I need to go but call when you get any information." Ziva nodded as Gibbs walked back to where Harry was sitting.

The long day and painkillers finally caught up with Harry as he fell asleep in Gibbs car on the way to his house. Gibbs noticed this and carried Harry up to the guestroom and set him down on the bed. Brushing the hair from Harry's forehead as he tucked him in Gibbs saw the scar and wondered where he had gotten it.


End file.
